


3 Places that give Luccino comfort + 1 Person

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: Some of the places in which Luccino finds comfort during his life, and one person who makes it all better.





	3 Places that give Luccino comfort + 1 Person

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, these guys are the ultimate Soft Bois TM. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

\--- + 1

As long as he could remember, being in his family's kitchen while his mother cooked, humming away at the stove always made Luccino relax. Because no matter what had happened at school or how much his dad had yelled at him that day, sitting in the chair next to the stove centered Luccino. 

As he got older, he started helping his mother, carefully and dutifully cutting the vegetables like she showed him, keeping track of the time to know when to turn down or put out the fire, washing the dishes after dinner. If his siblings didn't weasel him to come play with them or someone else needed him somewhere, he could be found at his mother's side. Gaetano always complained to his wife that she should not encourage it of their son, but she dismissed him. He did not know that having her Bambino at her side like that brought so much joy to her. 

The days following Luccino being kicked out of the house were the worst of his life, mainly because he just wanted to be back with his mother in their kitchen, hearing her sing old Italian folk songs. But that would never happen again. His mother had stood silent while his father had kicked him out. Looked at him as if he were a stranger. 

Eating the Colonel's food, Luccino put on his best smile, but couldn't deceive himself into thinking the food didn't taste like ash. When his mother came to him to ask forgiveness, how could he say no? In his mother's arms again, Luccino took a deep breath, still smelling that night's dinner in her clothes. The smell stuck in his nose, and filled his stomach better than any actual food he had had in the past few days. 

When she called him back home for dinner after Gaetano's death, he pulled up a chair next to the stove and listened to his mother bustling about. Closing his eyes, Luccino felt a knot he hadn't even known he had loosening in his chest. 

\----- + 2

The first time Ernesto and Luccino went to the waterfall, it was entirely by accident. The two had been walking through the woods chasing a squirrel which eventually outran them, and left them stranded in the forest. Ernesto, not wanting his fraterllino to worry, had puffed up his chest and told him he knew the way home. So off they went, wandering around in the woods when they heard the sound of water. Thinking it was a river they could follow, the two had headed in that direction, only to find a wide clearing if trees, a small set of waterfalls flowing into a lake. The two had just looked at each other before making the descision to approach the water. 

"Wait a minute Luccino, let me see how deep it is first."

Ernesto then stripped down to his pants and walked to the edge, lightly dipping his foot to test the temperature. Finding it to be just cold enough to offer relief from the baking sun at their backs, Ernesto held onto the rocks near the edge and walked until he only had his head above water. He called out to Luccino to wait for him, took a deep breath, and then dove off, swimming deeper. When the need for air got too much, he headed for the bank again. Coming out of the water, he laughed when he saw his brother's worried face. 

"Why do you look like that fraterllino?"

"Ernesto you were gone for so long, I thought something happened!" Luccino said, a wobble in his words causing Ernesto to pull his brother into his arms. 

"I'm fine Luccino. Want to come in with me? The water feels incredible." Seeing the hesitance in his eyes, Ernesto tilted his face to look in his eyes. "Luccino, I'll be holding your hand the whole time, you know I'd never let anything happen to you."

That seemed to settle it for him, as he pushed away from Ernesto and started stripping down. Once he was down to his pants, he walked to the edge. Ernesto took his hand in his and they went in together. 

Since that day, whenever the two wanted to be alone, they'd sneak away to their secret waterfall. They showed the place to Virgilio and Fani, but the former dismissed it, and the latter wasn't a fan of swimming. So it became their place to unwind, to confess each other's secrets. 

For Luccino, the waterfall was a sanctuary of sorts, swimming in the lake seemed to carry off all his worries. He rarely came by himself, it felt strange not to have Ernesto there, but when he did, it was because he didn't want to face anyone, not even his Mama. 

The day after he confessed to Mariana about his feelings for Mario, he stood under the waterfalls for an hour, letting the forceful water beat down his shoulders, just painful enough to blank his mind. He hadn't been able to sleep peacefully, thoughts whizzing around his head, each showing a crueler possibility than the last about what could happen if people knew the truth about him. He lied down on the rocks at the lake edge, keeping his feet submerged, the heat of the warm stone warming him as the sun beat down his back. His mind for once quiet, the water drowning out all thoughts. 

When he came out to Ernesto, it wasn't planned. It was a confession spit out of panic, Ernesto's well meaning teasing feeling like knives to his heart. Ernesto wasn't cruel, brash, spontaneous, knucle-headed, but never cruel. As the words hung between them, the look on his brother's face had Luccino's heart breaking, feeling the crack growing with every second of silence. The world became muffled in a different way, his brain screaming at him to run, to not face the possibility of his big brother hating him. Being ashamed of him. 

He turned and ran into the lake screaming his grief and feeling the water flood his lungs. But it barely last a few seconds, his brother's familiar arms pulling him to the shore. 

Ernesto's speech, his easy acceptance, calmed Luccino, soothing over a bruised heart like a salve. He clung to Ernesto, fearing that this would all be a dream. Ernesto hugged him back just as tight. Sensing his brother's need for an anchor. 

"I love you Luccino. No matter what."

Luccino nodded, face still buried in Ernesto's shoulder. He tightened his hug for a second before stepping back, wiping his tears. 

Ernesto gave him a small smile and nodded in the direction of the lake. 

"Want to have a proper swim this time before we head back?"

Luccino let out a short huff, nodding as he fell into step with Ernesto as the older Pricelli slung an arm over his shoulder.

When they went back into the water, Luccino realized he felt lighter than normal, and he didn't know whether it was the lake or his brother that made feel like floating.

\---- + 3

The mechanic's office was the only place in the Valley Luccino considered solely his. Abd technically it was. His teacher, Senhor Oliveira, had had no children to pass the office to, so he gave it to his protogeé. Amidst the vehicles, the smell of oil Luccino knew would always cling to his skin, and the solitude of the surrounding forests ensured a little corner of the world that was Luccino's alone.

He loved the feeling of metal under his hands, of fixing something that was broken, of improving something to be even faster, more efficient, better. Machines were predictable, machines always had problems you could identify and know exactly how to fix. 

Luccino had friends, and plenty of people in the Valley liked him, but he still felt awkward at some gatherings, especially those Mariana insisted on dragging him to. Wearing one if his two good suits, making small talk with a crowd who lived in a practically different world. He had friends, but he liked the comfort of the office. No one to judge him or prod him with questions he didn't want to answer. Just cars and bikes to fix.

In some ways, the office was where he got to be his truest self, no one to have to pretend with or put up any appearance for. Machines didn't mind if sometimes he took a break, sleeping when the night before had been restless. 

The office saw a lot of firsts of his. First realization of why he had never had a crush on a girl, first telling someone the truth about himself. First time Otávio touched him, taught him to fence, learned to drive. First kiss, first dance, first time. It was Luccino's alone. 

When Gaetano kicked him out if the house, the only place Luccino could think of to go was the office. While he hadn't slept in the car for longer than an hour at a time, that night, his heart was too heavy to heed his body's protests. In the small barn, surrounded by his tools, his machines, he found a warped sort of comfort that even if his world were to completely fall apart, his office would stay the same. The reassurance of consistency helped Luccino fall asleep despite his broken heart. 

Watching Otávio leave in the middle of the storm after rejecting his proposal to run away, the same office saw him piece together his heart. Fractured and a crack away from shattering. 

The office held some of his best and worst memories, and Luccino couldn't imagine his life without it. Fani called him a workaholic, always in his office, and needing someone to come drag him out to socialize. She didn't understand that it was his haven. The one place he could be free. 

He thought it fit that Otávio proposed to him that they live together there, the closest they were allowed to a wedding in their society. He watched the sun shine through the cracks between the wooden boards, shining on the face of his beloved. Saw Otávio turn and snuggle deeper into him. And just smiled, pulling his Major close, burying his face in Otávio's hair. He was in his office, and everything would be alright.

\---- + 1

Luccino was preparing dinner when he felt the arms hug him from behind, Otávio giving him a kiss behind the ear. 

"How was your day, amore mio?"

"Good, but even better now." Luccino said as he turned the flame low and spun to face his Major. Leaning in, he gave him a peck on the lips. "What about you?"

"Absolutely perfect." Otávio said, eyes bright with affection as he nuzzled into Luccino's cheek, making him giggle. 

"Major, I'm going to burn dinner if you keep distracting me. Go take a bath, food will be ready by then. 

Otávio pouted but Luccino pushed him in the direction of the bathroom, smiling to himself. They'd ended up renting a two bedroom house that suited their need for privacy perfectly while also helping maintain the excuse they were just roommates. As Luccino hummed one his Mama's songs while stirring the stew, he thought back on how he had gotten here. In just a few months, he had gone from being a lonely mechanic thinking he'd always be alone to finding the love of his life and starting to build a family. 

He tasted the stew and stirred it once more before turning off the stove. He set out some of the stew in the ceramic bowl and placed it in the corner of the tiny kitchen. "Little Major, dinnertime!" He called out to their kitten as he started cleaning the stove. The cat had just started eating when Otávio walked in, a towel drying his wet hair. 

Pulling Luccino to him, Otávio laced his fingers into his hard to tug him into a proper kiss. Luccino held on to Otávio's night shirt to keep from buckling, his knees feeling weak. "Hello Amore."

Luccino grinned, he felt like he would burst from all the love he was feeling. "Good evening."

"You look incredible." Otávio said, stroking Luccino's hair.

"I haven't don't anything special though?" Luccino said, a blush high in his cheeks.

"You look incredible everyday." Otávio admitted as he pulled him for another kiss. 

Luccino only let it go for a minute before pulling away. "Dinner will be cold. Let's eat."

They sat down to eat, the table built for four barely big enough to accommodate the two of them. They tangled their feet with each and spoke about everything and nothing. When they finished, Otávio insisted on cleaning up as Luccino had cooked. Lucchino took the chance to play with Little Major, having neglected him the whole day. 

Once Otávio was done, they moved to the living area, sitting on the small sofa, Luccino with plans for some minor modifications to Mariana's bike and Otávio with Brandão's copy of Around the world in 80 days. 

Luccino felt himself nodding off the longer he stared at the design in front of him, startling awake just as he almost fell asleep. 

"Amore, you're tired. Go to bed, I'll join you in a bit." Otávio said as he rubbed the back of his lover's neck. 

"Hmm no, I'll wait up." Luccino said, trying and failing to surprise his yawn. 

Otávio smiled and tugged him forward till Luccino was resting his head in his lap. He took the papers and put then in the table at his side before placing and arm on Luccino's shoulder. "If you don't sleep now, you'll regret it tomorrow."

Luccino was too tired to protest, and just settled himself more comfortable in his Major's lap. Little Major was warm at his back where he had squeezed in between them. As he was close to sleeping, he rose up on his elbows, slightly startling Otávio. 

"What is it Luccino?"

"Thank you." Luccino said, raising one arm to Otávio's cheek and he balanced his weight on the other.

Otávio leaned into the warmth. "What for?"

"Everything. Existing. Being in my life. Making me so happy." 

Otávio smiled wider, eyes full of love for the young man below him. Pressing his palm to mimic Luccino's in his face he leant down to give him a kiss. 

"It is my greatest pleasure in life Amore." Luccino blushed, looking even lovlier, something Otávio thought would be impossible. "But sleep now, I'll wake you when I go to bed."

"Ok." Luccino said as he closed his eyes and turned his whole body. He nuzzled into Otávio's hip, winding both arms around his waist. 

As he felt a soft pressure on his forehead, all he could think was that he would be comfortable and safe anywhere in the world as long as Otávio was by his side.


End file.
